Dyskusja:Linki do odcinków TDWT (Wersja Angielska)
Wszystko o TDWT ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Nie działa trzeci odcinek - Co do Aftermathu; Na angielskiej Wikipedii piszą, że Aftermath w tej serii jest online. A 26 jest kolejny odcinek (odc. 7). Ciekawe dlaczego zrobili takie coś. Chcą szybciej skończyć nadawać tą serię? Na oficjalnej stronie TDWT też nie ma nic o Aftermath'u więc to dziwne. Na początku miał być nadawany co 7 odcinków i moim zdaniem było by to lepsze rozwiązanie. Też jestem ciekjwy. Jest tak jakby tego odcinka nie było, a może po prostu USA nie emituje Aftermathu jeżeli np. nie wybiorą w nim zwycięzcy. To też może być rozwiązanie...... Troche poszperałem i to znalazłem:Odcinki będą normalnie następstwami odcinków w Kanadzie, podczas gdy w USA będą one ,,dodatkiem,, tylko w internecie'.'' Również na oficjalnej stonie TDWT na CN pisze : '''Ekskluzywne odcinki w internecie. Co wy na to? Czyli wychodzi na to,że po prostu w podsumowaniach nie dzieje się nic ważnego......... Uwaga, uwaga. Nastąpiła zmiana. Angielska Wikipedia w ciągu jednego dnia, zmieniał nie co stronkę. Napisane jest, że to w USA odcinki będą Online. Zaś w Canadzie premiera tego odcinka będzie dopiero 7 PAŹDZIERNIKA. Mimo to w przyszły poniedziałek będzie 7 odcinek. I o dziwo to Canada jest do przodu z odcinkami, bo w USA nie było jeszcze premiery 2 odcinka, która planowana jest na wrzesień. Ponadto Aftermath w Canadzie ma dziwną numerację... 1 Justtin z całym szacunkiem ale to Kanada jest zacofana z odcinkami. A na polskiejwikipedi ujawniono nazwę TDWT: PODRÓŻ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI Pod tym linkiem jest wyjaśnienie: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Total_Drama_World_Tour - żeby się nie kłócić xD Ok, ale zauważ, że Kanada wyemitowała tylko 1 odcinek... Wreszcie Polska bliżej 3 sezonu ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Odcinek 9 Oglądając Preview 9 odcinka TDWT musze niestety powiedzieć ,że w Paryżu odpadnie Lindsay -http://wtp-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Cody_tv Właśnie też to zauważyłem, tam na końcu tego traileru jest. Ale może to jakaś część zadania? Bo trochę dziwne, żeby pokazywali, jak Lindsay odchodzi ze spadochronem na plecach. Poza tym, trzeba pamiętać, że trailery lubią mieszać i czasem te urywki wyglądaj własnie tak. Jednak brak Lindsay to ogromny cios dla show, ale miejmy nadzieję, że to tylko pomyłka I jeszcze głupio by było jakby ZNOWU odpadła osoba z Team Victory. No właśni cały czas ktoś od nich odpada,a jak już raz wygrają to wdety nikt nie odpada Możliwe że to jest zmyła,ale widać też smutnego Tylera i Chrisa,więc ogólnie dowiemy się wszystkiego 10 sierpnia- http://wtp-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Cody_tv Oglądałem ten odcinek. Spoiler kto odpada ---> (zaznacz myszą) Śmieszne było jak Lindsay odpadała xD I rzeczywiście ona odpada Tak,prawda że Lindsay odpadła - Kara99 ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Odcinek 11 Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Odpadł DJ i Izzy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha z Izzy było genialne. Muszę to wypróbować na siebie xD Muszę jechać do Pyrzowic. Chcę być mądry jak Izzy xD To było oczywiste, że na Jamajce trzeba nadrobić eliminacje.W ten sposób Team Victory przestał istnieć, tylko szkoda mi Izzy bo ona była jedyną dziewczyną w Teamie Chrisa i zapowiadało się, że pobędzie długo........ Bez Izzy TCIRRRRH to nie to samo........., a przy okazji skończył się Team Victory Podobno Izzy ma jeszcze wrócić... ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Odcinek 13 Tak. Duncan powrócił i pocałwał się z Gwen. Zachowam spokój. ŻARTUJECIE SOBIE?! W ŻYCIU NIE ZACHOWAM SPOKOJU! DUNCAN TO SKOŃCZONY *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*! PRZEZ NIEGO I TĄ GŁUPIĄ GOTKĘ TERAZ RYCZĘ ! ZACHĘCAM BY CI, KTÓRZY WIDZIELI ODC.13 ZAPISALI SIĘ DO ANTY-FANKLUBU DUNCANA! - Kara99 O.o Jaka reakcja!Uspokój się dziewczyno!Ja też kocham Courtney i jestem jej fanką ale nie żeby aż tak. PS:Niestety lubię też Gwen xd - *StyleWTP* Ja muszę przyznać, że przez TDA nastawiłem się wrogo do Courtney i jej nienawidziłem. Po tym, co teraz widzę w TDWT znów ją polubiłem. Stała się nie co milsza, zaś to co zrobił Duncan Courtney moim zdaniem jest niewybaczalne! Dupek z niego i tyle. Nie lubiłem go od samego początku TDI. Gwen jako tako lubiłem, ale teraz?! Spada na ostatnie miejsce... Na szczeście Gwen niedługo odpadnie- http://wtp-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Cody_tv Ja Duncana od początku TDI lubiłem i cieszę się, że powrócił w 13 odc TDWT i pocałował się z Gwen.Pro Og Loc Noah mógłby zajść dalj... - Kara99 Ja mam tak jak Justtin w TDA Courtney była apodektyczna i wredna, ale po tym co jej Duncan zrobił widze, że jest tylko lekko zariowana. Ja nienawidz\e Gwen od pierwszego odcinka TDI, a to, że całowała się z Duncanem to szczyt wszystkiego. Mam mieszane uczucia w stosunku do Duncana i jego powrotu, ale NAPEWNO NIE POWINIEN BYĆ W TCIRRRRH to skandal! On w tak fajnej drużynie?! Według mnie Chris powinioen dołączyć go do Teamu Victory^^ i to by było najlepsze rozwiązanie. Ale co myślicie o Ezekielu? Według mnie robi się coraz fajniejszy i straszniejszy ;D Wyglądał jak zombiak xd*StyleWTP* Ezekiel umarł i jest teraz zombie xD Ten Ezekiel fajowo im wyszedł! ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Odcinek 14 Naj, naj, naj Odcinek!!!Prawie się popłakałam jak Court płakała.Bosh...Ale z drugiej strony dziękuję Cody'emu!Nie mogę się doczekać kolejnego odcinka. Znowu bez eliminacji?! ŻAL!!! A już byłem pewien, że Tyler odpadł. I dobrze, bo ja go lubię. A odcinek zarąbisty, kolejny odcinek będzie prawdopodobnie jutro. Do Johnnego, w tym odcinku była eliminacja ale stażysty ale eliminacja to eliminacja, a według dyskusji TSWT na TDI Wiki do końca wakacji poznamy zwycięzcę. Mam kumpla, który mi cały czas daje odcinki TDWT, ściąga je z "ja wiem jakiej stronki, ale nikomu nie powiem" xD A znasz już eliminacje aż do np. 22 odcinka? (to taka zgryzotliwość) A tak na poważnie wystarczy poczekać do końca wakacji i poznamy zwycięzcę. Kumpel mi daje odcinki, jak się pojawiają na tej stronce, bo Polacy z tej stronki nie mogą ściągać. Ja tyle wiem. I mogę Ci powiedzieć, że znam jako tako eliminacje. ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Totalna Porażka w trasie Ostatnio na CN była zapowiedź Total Drama World Tour.Ostateczna nazwa to:Totalna Porażka w Trasie! Co o niej sądzicie? Dla mnie jest trochę dziwna, i bardzo mi się nie podoba! ] Beznadziejna. W ogóle nie trzyma się kupy! Podróż TP byłaby lepsza. Mnie ta nazwa wogóle nie przekonuje! Ta nazwa tandetna! ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Widzieliście zapowiedź TPwt Widzieliście zapowiedź TPwt na CN. Kiepskie. Zdjęcia tylko z Australi, Egiptu, Japoni, Alp i pocałunki Duncana z Gwen. Kiepsko, że od razu tak zapowiadają pocałunki Widziałem, ale na YT w kiepskiej jakości. Nie słyszałem dokładnie co mówili, tylko na końcu jak mówił gość Totalna Porażka w trasie ... itd. ja też widziałam w YT ale pokazywali tam to co napisał Mik, a pozatym ta nazwa jest beznadziejna! ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— FINAŁ WYSPY TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI Hej ok 14 w maratonie totalnej porażki został puszczony finał tdi,w którym wygrała GWEN.Wiadomo,że w Polsce to ona wygrała mówili tak w tdddddi oraz w tda,ale puścili tylko 1 raz w cn w sobotniej powtórce.Więc mam prośbę jak ktoś widział czy zna link do odcinka z wersją Gwen po polsku niech go tu zamieści.Ktoś widział ten odcinek w ogóle ? Widziałem ten odcinek tylko raz, w entej powtórce ja też raz to oglądałam ale nie powtórkę.Akurat leciało więc oglądałam xd.Ale w necie nigdy tego odcinka nie widziałam, być może gdzies jest ale... Ja mam link. Do polskiej wersji, ale bardzo niewyraźny! ja niewidziałem jak Gwen wygrała ale widziałem jak Owen wygrał awy szym Inne, czyli kto wygra? Znam pełny skład finałowej czwórki w TDWT! Chcecie wiedziec jaki on jest? Finałowo trójak to (chcesz?, zaznacz myszką)--------------------------->Alejandro, Heather, Cody Ja znałem skład jedynie finałowej czwórki (zaznacz myszą) -->Sierra, Alejandro, Heather, Cody mówisz, że finałowa trójka to (zaznacz myszą) --> Alejandro, Heather, Cody więc finał będzie (zaznacz myszą) -->Cody i Heather, bo Alejandro jest antagonistą, wiadomo nie, można się domyślić a zwycięzcę nie wiem, ale obstawiam (zaznacz myszą) --> że wygra Cody Piąte miejsce --> Duncan szóste miejsce -->Blaineley i Courtney (chyba) A tutaj link do --->filmiku z pocałunkiem DuncanxGwen. Inny niż w trailerze! I dłuższy.:P<--- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeJwgWrbx7M Oglądałem ten sam. Duncan powraca w 13 odcinku ^^ Tyler najlepszy :) - http://wtp-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Cody_tv Pełna eliminacja Podróży Totalnej Porażki --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrH9ZeF9k1g Tylko nie jestem pewien co do finałowej 2. Moje przemyślenia. ---->Owen ponoć będzie 8th, czy 7th i choć jak dla mnie, jest go tam za dużo, ale zawsze lepsze to, niż znowu 3/4 miejsce. Jednak z tym Duncanem, to jakaś zupełna pomyłka: raz 4th, raz 1st(dla mnie wygrał :P) i teraz 5th? To głupie. Court też mi na 6th nie odpowiada, ale no cóż... w sumie, to chyba tylko finałowa 4-ka jest w miarę teges. Chociaż bym wolała Izzy i Noah zamiast Alejandra i Sierry. Rozumiem, że nowi i muszą zajść daleko, ale to niefajne. Kocham Sierrę, ale wolę, żeby miała np. 7 miejsce. PS: Też zauważyliście, że antagoniści zawsze są na 3. miejscu?(Heather, Courtney i teraz prawdopodobnie Alejandro):D<---- Dla mnie --> Courtney teoretycznie miała 4 miejsce ;P, Alejandro ma być w finale... jak dla mnie z Duncanem to już trochę nudne. Ciągle daleko zachodzi. Nawet fajnie, że Blaineley będzie w konkursie. Lindsay za szybko odpadła. Zamiast Cody'ego mogłaby być właśnei Lindsay w finałowej czwórce. Owen mógłby szybko odpaść. Ezekiela mogliby powrócić, bo równie dobrze mogłoby go nie być w Totalnej Porażce, skoro tak szybko ma zawsze odpadać. Szkoda, ze Harold tak szybko odpadł. Bridgette i LeShawna mogłyby też wrócić. Dla mnie -------> Owen musi zajść daleko aby było trochę akcji. Szczerze wątpię aby Blaineley była w konkursie, bo na wikipedi pisze, że ona i Cort wrócą tylko do tego odcinka. Ciesze się za to, że Alejandro zajdzie daleko... on jest fajny. Cody i Heather w finale, może być. Najbardziej żałuje, że Izzy, Lindsay i Noah nie będą finałową trójką A teraz spoiler (zaznacz myszą) ------->Spoiler powrotu Ezekiela i debiutu Blaineley -> link do obrazka -> Klik! ———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————